


Somebody that I used to know

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Mary Wardwell was spiraling out of control. She had always taken pride in her mind yet she felt it tearing to pieces.Now she could barely difference reality from the nightmares that plagued her every night.With the Dark Lord on their back, a certain High Priestess and Mother of Demons encounter the broken woman, can they mend their pieces together before it is too late?
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm here with a new story. 
> 
> A few points to set. This happens around three days after end of season 3, Madam Spellman is a stablished relationship and they haven't defeated Lucifer nor Blackwood yet.
> 
> Have a nice reading! <3

Mary Wardwell was spiraling out of control. Her whole life she had prided herself in her intellect, her ability to read, create and research. She was Greendale’s unofficial historian, people came to her to ask facts.

Now she could barely difference reality from the nightmares that plagued her every night.

First she has months blank from her mind. She had woken up in her house absolutely famished, gone to Dr Cee’s for food and nearly fainted when she heard half of the year had gone. She had spent weeks with the doctors, being prodded around, pickled, interrogated, and thrown around as a medical case only to be discarded once they deemed her incurable. It will come back or it won’t they had said before sending her away.

While Mary had no actual memory of it, her nightmares showed her pieces of lost places and if her dreams where anything to go by, it had been awful. Of course she couldn’t be sure, she had no one to ask.

It had been a shock to return to Baxter high and have people look at her with respect and a tint of fear. Then there was the fact that she was headmistress. Mary had no idea how that happened. She couldn´t imagine herself standing up against Hawthorne, who was conveniently missing, much less ruling things.

The only thing she felt slightly pleased for, and then felt bad for it, was the fact that Hawthorne was gone. The man has always been nasty to her and at least now she wouldn’t have to deal with him on top of the memory loss. She hated how his eyes lingered too long on her ass when they crossed paths, or how whenever they had a conversation instead of looking at her eyes, he kept his eyes on her chest. It didn´t matter if she wore turtlenecks, he still did.

So she had sort of been hanging there, barely by a thread. She was almost destabilized when a woman came to thank her for saving her daughter, whom Mary had never met. She was so confused she tried asking around, but no one knew what happened and people only gave her weird stares when she passed by. Sadly for her, she was quickly earning the reputation of loony. Before she had been the lonely spinster, now she had to add nutcase on top of it.

Then it had happened again. Only this time Mary had woken up tied in her own living room with no idea of how she got there. All she knew was everything hurt and she felt bad, not only physically but emotionally. She felt an incredible amount of guilt and fear and she had no idea why. Her belongings weren’t missing and her house hadn’t been destroyed. Only one of her rooms looked a bit shaken up. She wondered if the rope around her body had something to do with it. 

She had checked she had all her clothes on, and beside some bruises in her legs she couldn’t find more injuries. Yet her body hurt and her soul heaved. She couldn’t take more not knowing.

She had spent the past three days hidden in her house, too scared to go out and face the world when she didn’t even know who was against her.

-What is wrong with me? –She asked softly, almost in a whisper, to her mirror.

She looked at the cross that hanged from her wall, it had been inverted when she awoke and she still had no idea why, nor someone to ask.

-Why do you punish me like this? What did I do? Is it because of how I am?

Deep inside she feared something was broken in her, that she had come wrong into the world.

Adam was nice because Adam didn’t ask much questions. He was a decent man, they had similar tastes, he travelled a lot and most importantly he didn’t mind to wait. It was one of the first things she had told him. No sex until marriage, and she had kept it that way through the years. He had only insisted once, then he assumed her need to wait was because of religion and asked no more. In reality it wasn’t, but he didn’t need to know that. No one did.

Mary had fought had to suppress that part of her. When she was young she was afraid what her family would do to her if they found out. Then they died, and she was afraid of what would happen to her job if they found out. And she slowly retracted into her shell. She didn’t feel she could be herself around others, especially in such a small town as Greendale, so she stayed aside.

Of course she supported her students as much as she could. She didn’t want them suffering and hiding like she did. The world was changing, and they would be new generations. She encouraged them to be strong, to think for themselves and fight for what they believed in so they wouldn’t be afraid.

But the truth was she was afraid, Mary had always been afraid.

She had turned to her books and horror movies in her spare time. She had always loved fiction, and so she let it consume her, escaping for a few hours reading about witchcraft or watching the newest horror movie in the cinema. Of course most of them were old reruns and she always went alone, but it still worked as a distraction.

Lately however she had been unable to enjoy going. She hated how everyone looked at her and they remembered those months while she didn’t. She could hear what they said behind her back. Comparing her behavior, criticizing her, wondering if she was even suitable to keep teaching.

On the fourth night since she woke up tied down, Mary is hungry, and she has no more food stored in her house, lately she has mostly forgotten about eating. So as much as she hates going out, there is only one option for her to take.

Mary arrives at the comic shop bundled in her dark wool coat. Underneath she has one of her cardigans and a simple skirt. She almost left in her pajamas, her attire for the past days, but she didn’t want to start more rumors. She knows her hair is a mess so she keeps her head down, hoping to avoid everyone.

The bell chimes as she goes in and quiet as a mouse she slides into a both on the corner. She can feel tears coming to her eyes and she hates it. She lets her head fall in her arms. Hiding. She begins to think maybe she should have gone for a drink instead of a milkshake.

She feels someone standing at her side. Great, now she’s made a fool of herself, and there are more townspeople wanting to see the sorry, messy, show she is. She wants to tell them to go away and leave her alone, but she knows her voice will crack if she tries to speak. Maybe if she stays down long enough they will leave.

-Excuse me, are you alright?

Or not.

Mary gives a small shrug, not daring to look up. The other person seems to take it as a confirmation and slides in the seat in front of her.

-You are Miss Wardwell, aren’t you? From baxter high.

Mary wishes earth could swallow her whole, of course it is a small town and everyone knows each other, but did she really have to find one of her student’s family?

She takes a deep breath to calm herself down and gives a curt nod, sobbing her teary eyes with her hands.

-Yes, I’m sorry, allergy season is terrible. –She lies, glad her voice is only lightly shaking.

-Indeed. –Says the woman in front of her.

Mary blinks, clearing her sight and cleans her glasses with the sleeve of her cardigan. When she puts them on, and finally sees the woman in front of her she feels a punch to the gut. She isn’t sure of why, she hasn’t interacted with the woman before, at least not that she remembers. Emotions come crashing down on her and she can feel a tear slipping down the corner of her eye. Quickly she dabs at it before it can end its path.

-That doesn’t look like allergies. –The woman deadpans.

-Like I said, very severe case. –Answers Mary with no bite in her voice.

The woman lights a cigarette before answering.

-I’m sorry, for a moment I thought you were someone else.

That only brings more tears to Mary’s eyes. Of course, everyone confuses her for someone else, hell, even she wishes she were someone else.

The other woman looks appalled by her crying and offers her a napkin.

-Were you meant to meet that someone else?

-Yes. But I found you instead. –Says the woman, not bothering to hide her annoyance from her tone.

Mary bites her tongue, she doesn’t need to be patronized by a stranger, even if it is a stranger who appears in her dreams. A stranger who probably holds answers to some degree. She looks at the woman, from her coiffed red curls, neatly done makeup on beautiful features, to her elegant posture, she is wearing a fitted black jacked with a fur over it. Whether it’s made from a real animal or not, she can’t tell. Her stomach churns, the woman’s presence is imposing and makes her want to dig a hole and hide inside to never get out.

-Oh. –Is all she manages to say.

-So, are you going to order or just stare at me? Have I grown another head?

Then she mutters something that sounds like “mortals” but Mary can’t be sure and she won’t dare to ask.

-I’m not hungry anymore. –She lies, as her stomach grumbles loudly. She hasn’t eaten anything in the past day.

The other woman seems tempted to say something, but then she shrugs and takes an inhale from her cigarette.

-Suit yourself.

She hasn’t introduced herself, but Mary isn’t stupid, she knows who she is. Zelda Spellman, aunt of Sabrina Spellman. Main participant of her late nightmares. She knows something, deep inside Mary knows the woman in front of her holds some answers. She only needs to gather her courage to ask.

-Have we met before? -She says and notices how Zelda’s grip on the cigarette holder tightens.

-I can’t say that we have, not properly. –Her voice has an edge to it and Mary knows her gut feeling was correct.

-Maybe in this past months…

-Is it true then? You don’t remember anything? –This time Zelda leans closer, as she lowers the volume from her voice. –Anything at all?

Mary shakes her head, desperate to tell someone. This woman is asking, surely she knows something?

-I don’t understand why I don’t remember anything. There’s no logical explanation for it, yet I find myself blank. And it’s happened again, I know it has. I am not crazy, someone tied me up and left me in my living room. You have to believe me.

Mary’s voice breaks by the end of the sentence and she can feel her eyes watering. She tries to hold them back, but they spill again, marrying her cheeks.

-It’s as if I were in a loop and I can’t wake up. I don’t know what is happening and what is not. What if this is a dream? That’s where I see you anyways, in which case this is about to turn into a nightmare.

Mary looks around, expecting pain and fire to appear but none of them does. Instead she only faces Zelda’s hardened expression as she exhales smoke. Mary coughs and sighs, of course it isn’t a dream and she has managed to embarrass herself even more.

–I’m sorry, I’m sure you had better things planned for your night than listening to and old woman’s rambles.

-Not really. –The other woman says, her voice dark, clear with irony.

Realizing the other woman won’t leave and knowing she won’t be able to eat like that, Mary rubs her eyes and shakes her head getting ready to leave and go back into hiding.

-I’ll go now.

-Wait. –The other woman speaks up and Mary is confused. All she’s done is mock her and throw smoke her way, and Mary doesn’t even like smoke. It reminds her too much of the flames.

-No, I’m sorry, I’ve already taken enough of your time and…

A bell chimes and another woman enters the scene, she is wearing a black leather coat and a pair of sunglasses even though it is night. Her deep red lipstick stands out in her pale face. Mary feels a chill down her spine and once more she wishes she could dig a hole to hide. This seems to be the woman Zelda was waiting for. There is something familiar in her, but Mary can’t place her finger where.

-Zelda, I’m sorry I was held back, I… -The woman cuts herself short once she sees who is sitting down across from her girlfriend.

-What do we have here? –She says, staring up and down at Mary, in a way that feels she’s devouring her with her eyes.

Mary truly feels like earth should swallow her then. She is a mess, tears streaming down her cheeks, hair so messy and crumpled clothes in front of these two elegantly dressed women who probably wanted some alone time.

-I’m sorry. –Mary repeats. –I was just leaving.

Zelda nods, still with an annoyed expression on her face, Mary doesn’t know, but she still feels the fresh wound on her skin.

-No, by all means, stay. –She says, sliding in the seat next to Mary, preventing her from leaving, and ignoring Zelda’s exasperated gaze.

-What brings you here, Mary Wardwell? –The woman asks, directly, ignoring the ginger’s face of dismay.

-I was just… wait, how do you know my name? Do I know you? –Mary’s voice trembles as she asks.

-Not exactly.

More tears escape from her eyes.

-I don’t understand.

-I know you don’t. –Is all the brunette says before turning to Zelda. –I think we might have to postpone our plans for another night, we can’t let Mary here return to her house like this.

Zelda is finishing her cigarette by then, she grabs Lilith’s arm and pulls her aside.

-The bitch shot me. –She whispers at Lilith, casting side-glances at the mortal, checking she hasn’t moved. –Not even a week ago.

Lilith sighs, she knows Zelda is weary after what happened and she has every right to be, but she knows there’s more to the story than what they know so far.

-Thinking you killed her fiancée, which was partly my fault, and now she is completely terrified and lost, if I had known your niece was gonna be so irresponsible with the gift I gave her I wouldn’t have given it to her in the first place.

-She…

-She might have not shot you if someone had told her at least something of what had happened, or at least bothered to check on her in all those months.

They have an intense stare off until Lilith breaks it. She steps closer to Zelda, caressing her cheek with her thumb. Zelda’s angry pout disappears and she leans into the touch. The ginger’s arms grab her waist and pull her closer, as if she was afraid she would disappear. She allows herself to be moved and places a light kiss to Zelda’s cheek.

-Zelds… -She begins to say, to be interrupted by her girlfriend.

-Lilith, do you care about Mary? I just got you back, yet you seem too protective of her. You know what she did, what if she suddenly remembers and exposes us? We can’t risk it.

-I killed her and brought her back, I am the mother of night now and I can’t help feel as if she were my responsibility.

Zelda falls silent, she doesn´t like what the risk of exposing their family to a mortal means. Yet she understands Lilith’s need to take responsibility, she wasn’t able to rule as much as she wanted, but she would be blessed if she didn’t help with what she could. And so, she thinks, there has to be a middle ground.

-Okay, we go to Mary’s then, it’ll be safer there. But you are handling it, and if she tries to shot either of us, we’re out. We are in a precarious situation already.

Lilith points at the trembling form of Mary. She seems so lost in the middle of the cheerful decoration. Her own clothes look baggy on her, almost swallowing her and it is clear she hasn’t been taking care of herself lately. She can’t even imagine her trying to start a fight. She would probably faint before reaching a gun.

-I doubt she could even if she wanted to.

-I still don’t trust her. –Zelda replies. She remembers opening the door, for a split second she had thought it was Lilith who had returned to ask for asylum once more. Then she had been shot, and it had become clear it wasn’t her Lily. It was the first time they met face to face after the disaster. Zelda wanted to tell her girlfriend so many things, instead she is forced to help the mortal who killed her. The irony isn’t lost on her.

On her side Lilith is concerned, she has barely dealt with Lucifer and she had messaged Zelda as soon as possible to meet in the upper realm for they had matters to discuss. She knew her girlfriend had a complicated past, they both did, and she wouldn’t let a fight ruin all they had. Even if she had been deeply hurt in the process.

-I don’t blame you. –Her voice is understanding, and she seems to say it for more than the issue at hand. Zelda gives her a curt nod and grabs her hand, wanting to reassure her she’s still there and won’t go anywhere.

They go back to Mary and she seems startled by their presence, as if she had expected them to leave and never come back. She doesn’t know what they have talked about, but she can feel the tension around them.

-It’s settled now, we will drive you home. I take it you came in your car?

Mary nods, feeling lost as the brunette in the sunglasses interlaces their arms and hoists her up. Her legs tremble and she stumbles giving the first steps. On the way out she doesn’t notice Zelda stopping to grab so to go food as they near her car.

-Wait, you don’t have to do this…

-Nonsense. –The brunette woman has already opened the behind seats and is ushering Mary inside. –Get some rest, I’ll tell you when we arrive.

-But…

-Shh. –The woman closes the door and opens the front one, sliding onto the driver’s seat. Zelda comes after a few minutes and rides shotgun. She passes the woman, her girlfriend to Mary’s eyes, a milkshake and lets the rest of the food in her lap.

Mary feels dazed, as if it were all a dream. Maybe she is dreaming. Why else would two incredibly hot women bother to drive her home? Yes, she decides, she is dreaming. She never left her cottage and she’ll be back there, alone, when she wakes up. The engine rolls and Mary closes her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things won't be easy, but they'll get there eventually. Have a nice reading! <3

Mary wakes up, she doesn’t open her eyes yet, but she knows she’s back at her cottage. She can smell the faint trace of almond cookies she had eaten the previous day which she hadn’t bothered to clean. She figures she must have dozed off while reading something and thus her brain allied with her starving stomach imagined all that.

-Just as I expected.

She sighs, it had been a nice dream for a change.

She attempts to get out of bed, only to realize she isn’t there. As she opens her eyes she can see she’s laying down in her couch. The same couch she awoke in a couple of days ago with more memory lost. Panic wraps her entrails, has it happened again? Has she lost another piece of herself?

She stands up shakily and walks to her favorite chair in front of the fireplace. She needs to clear her mind. What is going on? What day is it? How many time has she lost? Staring at her mirror she seems to be in yesterday’s clothes, but she can’t be sure. She isn’t sure of anything this days. Her breathing becomes labored, erratic, and she wonders how much time it would take for someone to notice her missing if she were to pass out.

-I see you’re awake. –A raspy voice says from behind Mary, startling her.

It takes a moment to place it, but she does with the woman from her dreams.

-Awake? –She asks, trying to put a brave front as her lower lips betrays her trembling. She doesn’t understand. She was in the store, then her car, then her house. But how? Did they carry her in?

-I want to see if you remember something. –The ginger woman says in a calm voice, as if she were talking about a science experiment. –So I have a little friend.

-What…?

Mary is beginning to ask when Zelda appears a shotgun out of thin air and points it at the brunette. The poor woman almost shits herself in fear and falls from the chair in her attempt to run away. She hits the floor on her side and she feels a sharp pain on her leg.

-Please don’t kill me. –She pleads from her position in the floor, raising her hands above her head as if she had just been arrested. Her head is beating so fast it could burst out of her chest.

Zelda’s face shows no expression as cocks her gun. Mary whimpers and curls into herself, moving her hands in front of her, protecting her face.

-You killed me once, you know? You might not remember, but you did. –Zelda says coldly.

Mary shakes her head, desperately. It’s a nightmare, it’s got to be a nightmare. She didn’t wake up, she’s still sleeping in her car. Yet the pain in her legs tells her it is very real. Why did she have to accept the help of two strangers? Now she’ll die in her own house for something she doesn’t remember doing.

-I would never! I don’t believe in guns, much less own one! –She pleads, her voice broken with fear. –At least I don’t remember.

-Well the bullet was very real when it impacted my skin. –Zelda says but seems to reconsider it. –Give me one good reason I shouldn’t shot you now.

Mary thinks, she really wishes she could use the “I have family” plead, but truth is she doesn’t. She doesn’t even have friends. Apart from Adam she was alone and now he is gone some maybe she should be gone too. Even her students seemed to prefer her amnesia version. If she were to be shot and killed would anyone even notice before her corpse rots? Probably not. There was one positive thing to being dead, then the nightmares would stop.

-I… I don’t have any. –Mary whispers, keeping her head down. Unable to look at her future killer. If she had looked up, she would have seen so much pain in those green eyes. –The world wouldn’t care, you would probably be doing them a favor by pulling that trigger.

Zelda feels her resolve wavering, this looks nothing like the mortal who shot her once. The woman in front of her is broken. She lowers her gun.

-Lilith! –She calls.

Mary jumps at the loud noise and crawls away from Zelda, not fully comprehending what is going on.She reaches her chimney and the fire poker is there. Seeing the ginger woman seems to be distracted in calling the other, Mary grabs the improvised weapon quiet as a mouse. Zelda has her back to her now and Mary uses the chance to charge against her.

Zelda turns around and before Mary is able to strike her she shots a spell to the fire poker, it burns red and Mary drops it with a scream as it has burned her. An angry red line now crosses her hands. She stumbles back, terrified and falls to the floor, her shaky legs unable to hold her anymore.

What are you, she wants to ask.

-Why won’t you kill me? –Are the words that leave her mouth instead. –Please, please just end it.

She hasn’t noticed when, but tears run through her cheeks.

The ginger seems more annoyed and appalled by this.

-Lilith! Come fix your mortal, she’s crying like a baby.

A velvety voice responds, coming from behind Mary’s back. The woman trembles, she hadn’t even heard the door opening.

-I left you for two minutes…

Mary turns around and finds herself face to face with the brunette from before, only now she has her sunglasses off and she can see she is her double. Before she had though it to be some kind of trick of light, the woman’s face being familiar. Now there is no doubt, she is staring at an elegant, makeup done, version of herself. And she is holding several food bags from Doctor Cee’s store.

-What? - Mary whispers as she feels the lights closing down on her and her body drops to the floor, unconscious.

Lilith sighs at the sight in front of her and leaves the food on the table near the door. They had taken Mary to the house and then Lilith had gone back for the food at the car and to secure protections spells around the area, leaving Zelda in charge of keeping an eye in Mary. Which clearly proved to not be one of her brightest decisions.

-What did you do to her? –Lilith asks as she carries the mortal to the couch and carefully lays her down. –I told you I would only take a second.

Zelda rolls her eyes before answering.

-You were taking too long, and I wasn’t going to actually shoot her, I just needed a bit of retribution for her shooting me.

–Of course you did. - Lilith sighs. -She’s not Hilda, you know? Her body won’t take it.

-She shot me. –Zelda remains very adamant over this fact, remembering all the trouble and despair it brought for her family.

-I killed her. –Lilith says as she maneuvers Mary so she her head is resting on her lap. The burns are quite visible in her hands and she is careful not to move them more than what is necessary. 

-You brought her back. –Zelda leans against the couch, almost touching Lilith.

-I have severe reasons to think she was under the dark lord’s influence when she shot you.

-How?

-The beetles.

Zelda falls silent.

-Oh. –Is all she says as her eyes fall upon the unconscious brunette, exact copy of her girlfriend. Or rather her girl is the copy. She feels a pang to the chest. She remembers when the beetle was on her, she had lost control and slapped Agatha. She had then felt incredibly guilty about it.

Lilith moves some hair that had fallen on the mortals face.

-Pass me some bandages? They’re on the side cabinet.

Zelda stares, confusion painted on her face.

-For her hands. –Lilith adds, pointing at the burns.

Zelda looks away at that. She doesn´t consider it their responsibility to take care of the mortal woman, yet it is her fault her hands are burning. She hesitates.

-Please don’t say “the bitch shot me” again, that much is clear. –Lilith says, anticipating the ginger.

-That’s not what I was going to say. –She chuckles and pulls the bandages with magic, then passing them to Lilith. –Healing her with magic would be easier.

-And traumatic now that she’s unconscious. We’ll wait for her to wake up and decide, but those are nasty burns, they can’t be left untreated.

-That’s saying something…

Zelda sits next to Lilith and takes out some healing ointment from the pocket of her jacket. She had left the mortuary prepared, knowing she would be seeing Lilith for the first time since their fight. She had seen firsthand the injuries the demoness could bare without complaining and she despised the idea of her girlfriend in pain for fighting Lucifer. Especially after it had been her who forced her out of the sanctuary and into the battle arena.

-It goes before the bandages. –She says and the demoness gives her a small smile. As much as Zelda refutes it, she’s the one who knows how to treat physical injuries, whereas Lilith just waits for them to heal with time or magic. She has helped her before, and Lilith has somehow memorized some of the process but constantly forget the actual healing ointments for it.

In silence, Lilith holds Mary’s hands up as Zelda bandages her.

-There, though it is a perfect waste of resource, anyone on their right mind would prefer a healing spell. It is faster and more effective.

Lilith laughs warmly and goes to give Zelda a kiss on her lips, but the ginger moves her head and she reaches her cheeks instead. Lilith’s smile vanishes and she quickly changes the subject.

-Will we tell her about magic first then? That is the only way to explain such fast healing.

Zelda is at loss of words then.

-We’ll feed her first, I thought that’s why we came. To make sure she doesn’t starve herself to death. Though I doubt hamburgers and milkshakes are the most nutritious food.

-Between other things. –Lilith caresses Mary´s hair softly, deliberately not looking at Zelda. Despite the layers of clothes she has on, the woman in her lap feels so thin and tiny it is scary. –She has been so lost in this world.

Zelda wrinkles her nose. –Yeah, she smells.

Lilith shrugs. -I didn’t notice, all mortals do.

Zelda crosses her arms as she looks at Mary. The mortal woman keeps a frown in her face even as she sleeps. She’s probably having nightmares, she realizes. She remembers not so long ago when she was also consumed by sleepless nights and self-hate. Then she shakes those thoughts from her head. She is nothing like the mortal.

-I do not understand why you want to play nanny to a mortal.

-I told you…

-You’re not one to be motivated by guilt, mother of night, and we have more important problems to deal with.

-I…

In that moment Mary stirs, her eyes fluttering open as she groans, her whole body hurts and she once again feels she is waking from a nightmare into another. Her eyes are met by ice blue stars and she gasps, frozen in the spot. A stinging pain in her hands grounds her and confirms that what just happened is real.

The two women stop bickering and stare at her, while Mary wishes earth would swallow her whole. Then her brunette copy speaks up.

-Hello Mary, welcome back. Would you like a milkshake?

**Author's Note:**

> And that's for chapter one! What do you think will happen next? Will Zelda get over her anger at Mary? Will the memories return? Leave your theories in the comments and I'll post chapter 2 soon <3


End file.
